Hitotsu Dake
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: Keiko musing about Yusuke while they walk then comes up with something she never noticed before ::One-shot, Set after maze castle,before Dark Tournament::


Disclaimer: I own everything in this fic, well of course except Yu Yu Hakusho and
    
    the song.  ^__^ so basically I own nothing!........;____; that's so depressing
    
    Oh by the way I decided to take one-shot pairing challenges, basically what this
    
    means is you give me a pairing and I'll make a one-shot fic on them. I mean it can be
    
     ANY pairing. ^__^ fun ne?  Lyrics are on bold.
    
                                                                  ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
                                                         **Looking into your eyes**
    
    **                                                       You always kept silent**
    
    **                                                 Each time I saw you in my dream**
    
    **                                              You turned away before I could see your smile**

I didn't like him

_That was at first…_

I thought he was rude, selfish, and uncaring

_He seemed inhuman…. _

I dreamt of him, as I do with all people I associate with

_I think he almost smiled…a true one._

But he turned away from my gaze

_Like he was afraid of me…_

And walked away without a word

_Then I woke up…_
    
                                                      **I realized who was important to me**
    
    **                                                      You always protected me, didn't you?**
    
    **                                                 Through it all, gradually, you're the only one**
    
    **                                                           Always call me, and I'll help you**
    
    I never noticed but he was always by my side, protecting me
    
    _It made me want to protect him…._
    
    Even now, as we take our usual walk around the cherry blossom park he seems that distant, rude, uncaring person
    
    _But I know different…_
    
    It's a front I soon learned, and not because it was his duty as a reiki Tantei he protected me
    
    _It was because he cared….._
    
    And not because I was the one who brought him back to life and had to care
    
    _He did it on his own free will_
    
    I grabbed his hand and he looks at me a little surprise 
    
    _Why?....._
    
                                                             **You're brave, you're amazing**
    
    **                                                          Here, now, gently surfacing**
    
    **                                                    Receive these overflowing feelings**

He never ceased to amaze me; I look at him in the corner of my eyes

_He walks with confidence and unspeakable courage…._

Despite what people think and say

_I care about him…I'm not afraid of him ._

And not because I've known him for a long time and his mother wants me to take care of him

_But because I want too…._
    
                                              **Even though you were often scowling**
    
    **                                                   You were always by my side**
    
    **                                                         Among my feelings**
    
    **                                                       You became treasured**

I never seen him smile, not even when we were alone unless it was a perverted one

_He always seems sad…  
But he's always there for me, whether or not I want him to be___

_Protecting me…_

I question his over protectiveness but I suppose it's that I have no one that protects me, but…his protection seems a bit more somehow

_Like he cares for me more then I think…._

Once I didn't like him

_But now he's one of my most precious treasures…._
    
                                                          **I realized who my beloved was**
    
    **                                                              More and more I felt in love**
    
    **                                                       Gradually, finally, you're the only one**
    
    **                                                  Always call me, because I will believe in you**

I stop and he looks at me questionably, his chocolate eyes boring into mine as if searching for a problem he can solve; I realized something within my train of thought today as we walked side by side

I love him

_But not as a friend…___

I love him

_But not as family….___

I love him

_I'm in love with him_
    
                                             **The water, the wind, the sun, the earth**
    
    **                                        The moon, the stars, I'd give them all to you**
    
    When the others are scared of him, talk behind his back spreading rumors and lies , I don't defend him 
    
    _Because I have to….___
    
    I'd do anything for him, give him anything he wishes
    
    _Not because I have to….because I just want too…._
    
    **                                                  To you I give the future**
    
    **                                                         Look, here, it's sparkling**
    
    **                                   Surrounded completely by feelings, you're the only one**
    
    "What is it Keiko?" he asked his eyes shining with the emotion of worry
    
    _So...he is capable of outright emotion…_
    
    "Yes" I answered him tighten my grip on his hand
    
    _Something wrong…but not bad…___
    
    "What is it?" he questions once more stepping closer to me
    
    _Now or never…._
    
    "I'm in love with you" I say softly lifting our laced finger and rubbing my cheek against his hand
    
    _He kissed me…._
    
    I kissed back smiling against his lips but couldn't help one thought that crossed my mind that made me want to laugh a bit

_My poor parents….._


End file.
